


[Podfic] Not Really Scandalous

by MistMarauder



Category: The Magnificent Seven (2016)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Faraday has problems, Kink Meme, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Threesome - M/M/M, ok?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 13:34:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9493703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistMarauder/pseuds/MistMarauder
Summary: Kink meme prompt:After some time traveling together Billy/Goody casually reveal their relationship. The others are all cool with it and in an attempt to show how cool he is with them Faraday mentions that he had sex with a guy once but then mentions something about how he doesn't know how Billy/Goody can stand it because his one time he was left bleeding/too sore to ride for days/some comment about how hurt he was but he obviously thinks is supposed to be normal.Everyone kinda laughs it off but Goody/Billly are low-key horrified because they know sex isn't supposed to be painful. Cue them including Faraday for a night.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kat2107](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kat2107/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Not really scandalous](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8627536) by [Kat2107](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kat2107/pseuds/Kat2107). 



> Thank you so very much, Kat for writing this for us and allowing me to podfic it. Much love, darling!!
> 
> Also, I'm so so sorry it took to long. *cries*

**MP3 Download Links:**

[ Mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/file/gijj29rq79esqrc/Kat2107_-_Not_Really_Scandalous.mp3)

[Dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/e0mujr5ldf6f5vx/Kat2107%20-%20Not%20Really%20Scandalous.mp3?dl=0)


End file.
